Stupid Bet
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Bets are stupid and Ryoma was stupid for ever making this one. Royal Pair. Direct cause of watching Imperial Presence.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Now normally I write Adorable Pair and Pillar Pair, this would be my first dive into writing Royal Pair, so I hope it turns out okay. I would like to blame this fic on Imperial Presence Hyoutei. To be more specific Kouri no Sekai, when Kazuki performed it. Can we scream Royal Pair molestation. **

**Also this fic was written for my good friend Nyssa-chan who can't pumping royal pair molestation ideas into my head. I hope this makes you happy!!**

**Stupid Bet**

Ryoma hated going to tennis clubs. Really hated going to them, with their indoor facilities, staff, towels, and expensive water. But his baka oyaji had tricked him into coming to this one. The hentai had signed up for a club membership, which he rarely used and when the club sent him a notice that said they would be canceling his account if he didn't use it, he sent Ryoma.

It was a high end tennis club. Men in their sweater vests and expensive tennis clothes. Women in their tennis clothes merely to strut around and gain attention. The only people around his age here were rich spoiled brats. Mind you Ryoma was a brat, and well-off, and possible even spoiled but he was nothing compared to this kids, who acted holier-than-thou.

A court away a group of girls attempted to serve to each other. Each time hitting the net and giving a coy opps, before going to pick up the ball in order to lift their skirts just slightly to impress the teenage boys. Ryoma took no interest in this like the other boys seemed to. Instead of picking out his favorite he opted to pull his cap down and sleep.

He had been hoping to get an actual match in today, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. It didn't even seem he would get a nap considering the girls were now coming over to the carpeted bleachers.

"I heard he was here today," one of them said.

"To play or just inspect things. If he needs something to inspect I'm more than willing," another girl laughed. The boys moved down the bleachers to talk to the girls. Practically pulling out their check books to impress them.

Suddenly the girls went silent trying to muffle their squeals. Ryoma opened one eye under his hat faintly wondering what got the girls so excited. His hat was lifted off which really pissed him off. Nobody touches the hat.

He sprang up glaring at who took his hat.

"What are you doing here, ahn?"

"Baka monkey king, give me that back."

"How dare you talk to Keigo-sama like that," one of the girls screamed out raged.

"Answer ore-sama's question."

Ryoma glared. "What are you doing here?"

"This is ore-sama's tennis facility. My family owns therefore ore-sama is allowed to be here."

Ryoma hadn't released that. He made a note to beat the ever loving life out of his father for making him come here. "Ore-sama answered your question, now answer ore-sama's."

"Trying to sleep since all the players here are mada mada."

"You do realize there is a fee to use these facilities. Makes ore-sama wonder why you are here when you could be playing Tezuka at those peasant courts," Atobe said spinning Ryoma's hat on his finger.

"My oyaji tricked me into coming here. I didn't have a choice. I'm just waiting for the baka to drag his lazy ass back to come and pick me up," Ryoma glared making a jump for his hat only to be caught by Atobe.

The girls once again protested but this time about a peasant attempting to attack their precious Keigo-sama.

"Ore-sama forgets that you are quite well-off, considering the manner and which you act," Atobe smirked finally returning the fila cap to Ryoma's head and letting the smaller boy go. "Well while you're here would like care to play a match?"

"Against you?"

"No, against Rafael Nadal. Of course, against ore-sama," Atobe scoffed snapping his fingers for a tennis racket. Immediately, a group of staff ran forward with a selection of tennis rackets. Atobe picked one before snapping his fingers again signaling for one of them to take of his coat.

Ryoma rolled his eyes picking up his tennis bag and pulling out a tennis racket. He followed Atobe down to the court the girls excitedly following them. Their Keigo-sama was going to be playing, though they figured it was to be a quick match. Nobody could beat their Keigo-sama.

"Would you like to place a bet on this match, brat?"

"Your not very good at winning these bets, monkey king. Remember last time?"

Atobe scoffed. "That was merely a fluke. Ore-sama will come out the victor this time."

"Fine, when I beat you, you have to address me as Ryoma-sama for a full month and you can't use ore-sama," Ryoma smirked.

"Fine, but when ore-sama wins, you have to kiss me…" Ryoma froze, eyes going wide. "…with tongue."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Is that a deal?"

Ryoma thought about it for a minute as they met at the net. He always seemed to be able to beat the monkey king so why would now be any different. Plus he couldn't pass up the chance to humiliate the monkey king. "Deal."

Atobe smirked in a way that gave Ryoma shivers, it made him think that the narcissist had an underlying agenda. Ryoma had the first serve and the match was on. He was use to all of Atobe's moves by now and Atobe was well versed in Ryoma's play style. The true test was who could rise above the other and who had more of a desire to win.

Ryoma really didn't want to kiss Atobe, yet a part of his mind kept betraying him as it pictured what kissing him would be like. If it were going on Atobe's personality the kiss would be dominating and over powering. That thought alone almost made Ryoma kind of, maybe want to kiss Atobe.

They had entered a tie break. Why they couldn't just end a match before a tie break was beyond both of them. Perhaps it was that 'hate to lose' attitude they both had. They just had to dominate each other. Again a shiver shot up Ryoma's spine. He really shouldn't be picturing a kiss with Atobe since he would most definitely be winning. Yet, if this match was any indication of kissing ability…."Game and Match, Atobe 7 games to 6."

Ryoma looked at the ref in shock then back at the ball that had hit the fence behind him. He had lost. He had lost because he was thinking about Atobe. This was not happening right now.

The girls were squealing in excitement at how kakkoii and suteki their Keigo-sama was. They met at the net to shake hands, Ryoma wondering how they were going to go about this kissing business. That smirk from before returned effectively unsettling Ryoma.

"Ore-sama will arrange for a friendly practice match at Seigaku."

Ryoma didn't not the road this was going down. "You and ore-sama will play each other and when ore-sama wins again, _you_ will kiss ore-sama in front of everyone."

"You just said I had to kiss you!!"

"Ore-sama never specified when and where. These are the terms of your loss, unless of course you want to back out of the bet and that case ore-sama would be more than happy to tell everyone how much of a coward you are."

Ryoma's glare became more fierce when he made to pull away. Atobe held firm to the smaller boy's hand pulling him close to whisper in his ear. "You looked flustered. Perhaps you would like to give ore-sama an extra congratulatory kiss?"

Ryoma pushed away from his senior stomping over to get his stuff and leave facility. "Baka Monkey King," he growled.

-------------

When Tezuka-buchou announced that they would be having practice matches with Hyoutei, Ryoma almost screamed. Then again if they won the first three matches then Ryoma wouldn't have to play the monkey king meaning he wouldn't have to kiss the monkey king.

Tezuka told them the line up. Mukahi/Hiysohi pair against Momo/Kaido, Golden against Silver, Inui against Oshitari, Fuji against Akutagawa, and the kill blow, Ryoma against Atobe.

"Buchou, can't you play the monkey king?"

They all looked at him in disbelief. Echizen not taking a chance to beat Atobe. That was completely unlike him.

Tezuka shook his head in the negative. "This is the line-up requested by Hyoutei and Ryuuzaki approves with it. The line-up is set. Also this wont be standard, three wins and its over. Every match will be played."

Ryoma, again, almost screamed. The stupid monkey king had planned everything to a T now there was no escaping no matter what he did.

The next day when the practice matches began Ryoma felt as if they were finishing to quickly. Why were they finishing so quickly? Why were they making his doom come quicker than necessary? Momo and Kaido had lost. The Golden pair defeated the Silver Pair. Oshitari rose above the data to barely beat Inui and now Akutagawa and Fuji were versing each other. Their matches never ended long and Fuji was always the victor.

Ryoma knew Atobe was watching him out of the corner of his eyes, which increased Ryoma's nerves 10 fold. "Game and Match, Seigaku's Fuji, 6 games to 2."

Damn.

Atobe's fans were already cheering for him. Why he felt it necessary to bring his entire entourage was beyond anybody.

"Kick his ass," Momo encouraged patting Ryoma's head. Ryoma took his racket in hand going to the net to meet Atobe.

Atobe smirked down at him. "No matter if you win or lose, you still have to hold up to the bet."

He could hear both their teams muttering about another bet the two had made and how it would end badly. They just didn't realize how bad.

Atobe had the first serve and the game was off. Ryoma couldn't afford to loss what dignity he would have left after this day was over. That being said he was going to hit Atobe with everything he had.

"O'chibi is all serious and scary, nya."

"Saa… considering his protests yesterday I didn't think he would go this all out," Fuji mused. Inui was eagerly writing in his notebook about the possibilities in the change of said player's personalities.

Ryoma was feeling that same excitement from the previous week when he played Atobe. That familiar shiver was crawling up his spine. Did he actually like the idea of kissing the monkey king? That really couldn't be it. He just enjoyed playing high speed matches with high level players. Though he had played other high level players, like Yukimura and Sanada but never felt anything like this. In fact the only other time he felt this was when playing buchou.

The ball zoomed past him and he hadn't even moved. He looked up to see Atobe smirking at him, his fingers in the position for Insight. He growled taking off his hat and throwing it to the side. Time to get serious.

An hour later he fell to his knees smirking in victory. He had won before they even got to a tie break. It was thanks to buchou's zero-shiki that he won. Atobe hadn't expected Ryoma to switch racket positions from a smash to a drop shot so quickly. His school mates were cheering for him, his annoying fan girls yelling how awesome he was.

Unfortunately, his victory was short lived. He met Atobe at the net their hands meeting in a handshake. Ryoma saw the daring smirk on Atobe's face, saying 'go ahead, brat. You have a bet to uphold.'

Taking a deep breath Ryoma pulled the taller down sealing their lips together. The court around them fell into instant silence. Ryoma knew Atobe wouldn't stand to be the passive one that's why he wasn't surprised when the silver took control of the kiss, pulling the rookie closer and deepening kiss.

Ryoma fought the other tongue in his mouth with vigor, all the while telling himself it shouldn't feel this good to kiss his rival. He stopped the kiss glaring up at Atobe. "Stupid bet," he murmured before leaning up to seal their lips again.

-owari-

**The end. I hope that wasn't to bad. And seriously for those you haven't seen Imperial Presence Tokyo go and watch it. The chemistry between Kazuki (Atobe) and Sakamoto (Ryoma) is just drool worthy. A lot better, in my opinion, than between Kubota and Sakamoto. Enough of my fan girl ramblings.**

**Make my evil plot bunnies happy and leave a review. Thank you!!**

**Ja Ne!!!**


End file.
